


Who Needs Superman?

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lois realizes that she doesn't have to rely on Superman to come to her rescue all the time





	Who Needs Superman?

Who Needs Superman?  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

Lois realizes that she doesn't have to rely on Superman to come to her rescue all the time

**Chapter 1**

Daily Planet Reporter Lois Lane is once again caught up in the midst of a heated battle between Superman and Lex Luthor, who are trading blows in a construction site on the outskirts of Metropolis, Lois took picture after picture of the intense bout, not noticing the drying cement pool that she was coming closer to every minute.  
Luthor however, did notice. The madman targets Lois and fires a rocket at her,

"Lois!" Superman yelled as he moved to rush to the brunette's aid, only to be shot in the back by a kryptonite laser beam, the Man Of Steel sank to his knees as the kryptonite sapped him of his power, the next thing that Superman heard was Lois' screams of terror as she fell off the platform that was six stories up.

Lois closed her eyes and prepared herself for what would undoubtedly be her death, but then suddenly the brunette realized that she has stopped falling.

"Miss Lane, I have you, you're safe." a woman's voice said, Lois opens her eyes and looked up into the beautiful green eyes of Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl, who is gently cradling the reporter in her arms.

Lois was stunned into silence as Shayera slow descended towards the ground, Lois was happy to back on the ground again,

Lois gave her winged rescuer a smile, as she was still not able to speak,

Later...

The Justice League was able to bring Lex Luthor down and arrest him, Superman went looking for Lois, he found her being looked at by a Paramedic in the back of an ambulance,

"Aside from the shock that you suffered and twisted ankle, you should be just fine in a week or so," the Paramedic explains.

"Thank you," replied Lois.

 


End file.
